Emerald Musician
by Happy Camper27
Summary: When Asahi Suzume first entered Hope's Peak Academy, she did not expect to be catapulted into a vicious game of mutual killing. What's worse, peculiar things begin to happen around her, making her fellow classmates more and more suspicious... AU on both sides, Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Enoshima Junko giggled, looking the profiles of her sixteen classmates. The plan was almost ready to be put into action, and the world would feel the pure, _exhilarating_ despair that she delighted in.

As she glanced at each picture, she envisioned them facing the executions she had specially planned for each of them. Finally, her eyes came to the picture of the only foreigner in Class 78.

Despite her name, Asahi Suzume was English—though no one, not even Suzume herself, was sure just _how_ she had come to be in Japan. The shy girl irked Junko, being—in Junko's opinion—the only one in the class to even come close to Junko's looks.

Sure, Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyouko, and Ludenburg Celestia were pretty enough, but Suzume had clear skin that was almost the color of porcelain. That, combined with her wide, emerald green eyes and thick, naturally disheveled black curls, gave her an almost exotic appeal that had Junko declaring Suzume as her rival in beauty—unofficially, of course. The girl didn't seem to care for such things…

Junko clutched her Monobear close as her icy blue eyes widened insanely. Oh, how she longed to see the wonderful _despair_ of Asahi Suzume, the Super High-School Level Musician…

**/End.\**

**Asahi (****旭****)—means 'Rising sun', 'morning sun'. (Jap)**

**Suzume (****雀****)—means 'sparrow'. (Jap)**

**So, her full name means something like 'Rising sun Sparrow' or 'Morning sun Sparrow'. Written fully with kanji, it looks like:**

**旭雀**

**So…should I continue…?**

**~Happy Camper27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? I don't own it.**

Chapter 1:

The enormous academy towered imposingly over the city's central, upper-class residential district. I frowned as I chewed my lip nervously. Kibougamine Academy was a place for the best of the best—where the 'hope' of the nation was fostered. They had only two requirements—that you be enrolled in high school, and that you excel in all fields.

I had never thought I'd get in. No one ever really did—you didn't apply; you were scouted by the school, or you didn't get in at all. Invitation only.

Graduating from the place was considered almost a guarantee of success in life; many of those who had graduated had become stars in their chosen fields, be they athletes or scientists, novelists or musicians. The place had become known as 'Hope's Peak' for how it inspired so many. The idea of attending a place so famous was…intimidating.

I tapped my fingers on the side of my canvas bag, staring up at the huge building in front of me. There was no backing out now—I had already come to an entirely different prefecture to attend. No looking back.

I tucked a stray curl of my black hair behind my ear. Yeah. No looking back. But how was I, whose only talent was music, going to measure up against the prodigies within the walls of Kibougamine? Anyone could play music, you just needed a good work ethic and passion! The only things I had going for me were my good grades, work ethic, and my love for music. Hardly prodigious.

Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Asahi Suzume. I like my music, the color yellow, and seafood. To the ordinary onlooker, I'm just an ordinary girl with musical talent—nothing special. And yet, here I was, standing in front of one of the most highly revered schools in the _nation_, with my invitation neatly folded in my pocket.

They even gave me a title which I would bear until I graduated: Super High School Level Musician.

I had been aiming for the top of my field, yeah, but who wouldn't? To think, that I was actually _here_…it made my heart pound. I gripped the straps of my canvas bag, took a deep breath, and stepped forward. I couldn't turn back now, I _couldn't_.

As I took my first step into Kibougamine Academy, a wave of dizziness flooded me, and I stumbled, falling forward as my vision went black.

…

When I came to, I was sitting on something hard and cold, leaning against something of the same material. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to clear them of sleep. My contact lenses were still in place, which was good, though my eyes felt uncomfortably dry. I licked my lips and shifted, prompting a slight groan as my muscles moved from their positions.

One of the people near me, a girl with fancily styled ringlet-ponytails wearing a fancy-looking black dress with white lace and a bonnet-type thing on her head glanced at me, her red eyes glittering. I hefted myself to my feet, stumbling slightly as I did so. She nodded at me, her lips twitching upwards though her eyes remained cool and distant.

I opened my mouth, about to ask who she was and what was going on—was this the meeting at the entrance hall I had been supposed to attend?—and what had happened to me that I had ended up blacked out against the wall when a voice drew my attention to the doorway into the rest of the school.

A boy with spiky brown hair and greenish eyes wearing jeans and a hoodie stared at us, seeming just as confused as I was.

"You new here too?" one of the other people asked the boy. The boy blinked.

"Then…that makes you guys…" the boy trailed off, frowning. I blinked and looked around at my new fellow students, listening as the conversation continued.

"Yep. We're all new students here at Kibougamine Academy starting today."

"And that makes sixteen in all…such a nice, round number…"

So. These were the other Super High School Level students. I wondered what their titles were—I hadn't really looked into such a thing, it not having occurred to me. But now…I couldn't help but wonder just what they had been scouted for.

"Ahem, um…" I turned back to the boy as he spoke again. "It's nice to meet you…My name is Makoto Naegi…" I smiled slightly, nodding a bit as he continued. "Sorry I'm late, I guess I dozed off or something…" One of the other kids, a buy with almost afro-like brown hair that stuck up from his head looked shocked.

"Whoa. You too?" he asked.

"Hmm…That's rather odd…" the black haired girl from before mused. Another kid, who looked almost grossly overweight spoke nervously.

"Indeed, indeed…I declare a state of abnormality! Red alert, red alert!" he said, sweat trailing down his round face.

"Um, uh…what? I'm having trouble keeping up here…" Naegi-san trailed off confusedly. I privately agreed—I was confused as well.

"Hold your horses! That can wait!" a black haired, strict looking guy snapped, crossing his arms. "How could you allow yourself to show up so late, Naegi?! You were told to be here at eight o'clock, sharp!" he accused, pointing at Naegi-san. "Our first day, and you're already committing unspeakable crimes! I will report this atrocity, and punishment shall—"

"What's your _problem_? Are you, like, _seriously_ blaming him?" a girl with long blond hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head interrupted, inspecting her nails carefully.

"Never mind that! I've got an idea! Why don't we introduce ourselves to our new friend!" a tanned brunette exclaimed, tapping her fist into her other hand's open palm. The black haired girl cleared her throat slightly, causing the tanned brunette to looking around at her before flushing as she saw me. "Er, friends!" she corrected herself.

"You serious? We have more important shit to deal with right now!" an intimidating brunet guy styled into something similar to a pompadour snarled aggressively. I flinched, the loud noise was startling in the enclosed space.

"It's in everyone's best interest if we lay our cards out on the table before we decide how to play them. And it would be quite difficult to effectively discuss our predicament without knowing each other's names." The black haired girl pointed out.

"You…have a point…" a shy looking brunette murmured.

"All right, so we'll introduce ourselves first, and then we can talk things over after that…" a blue haired girl agreed, and with a start I realized that I recognized her face—she had been on the television a few weeks before, singing some pop song or another.

I shifted nervously, knowing that I'd have to introduce myself in front of everyone. I hated it. Everyone's eyes focused on me…it always made me choke up and make a fool of myself. The black haired girl turned and addressed me.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Celestia Ludenburg—or Ludenburg Celestia, as said here in the East. T'would be wonderful if you would call me Celes," she said, looking almost regal as she spoke to me.

"I-I'm Asahi Suzume. Nice to meet you." I choked out, and was greatly relieved when she turned her attention to where Naegi-san was conversing with the others. As I listened, I heard each of them introduce themselves: Ishimaru Kiyotaka-san—whom by the look of the armband on his arm, was a prefect; Fukawa Touko-san; Maizono Sayaka-san, the teen idol; Kuwata Leon-san, who was apparently a famous baseball player; Yamada Hifumi-san, the rather overweight boy from before—and apparently an otaku; and Oowada Mondo-san, the rather intimidating guy who was also apparently in a biker gang, among others.

When Naegi-san finally approached Ludenburg-san and myself, I drew back, my painful shyness making itself known—conversing with one person was one thing, especially when other people were more focused on someone else. Conversing with another person while almost the entire room is watching and listening in? Very different situation. I hunched over a little bit, hoping against hope that he would ignore me. He didn't.

"Ano…may I ask you your name?" he requested rather formally, and I knew I would be expected to reply. I shifted uncomfortably, and glanced around the room. I could _feel_ everyone's eyes on me.

"A-ah," I mumbled, trying to push through the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat. I swallowed and tried again. "I-I'm Asahi Suzume," I choked out before bowing swiftly, getting the next sentence out quickly. "N-nice to meet you, Naegi-san!" with that, I retreated behind Ludenburg-san, hoping he wouldn't ask me anything more. Once he turned away, I let out a sigh of relief. I _hated_ interacting with most people; it terrified me, that I might get something wrong, or offend someone, or they might get mad at me…

The consultant at my old middle school had said that I was extremely shy, and needed to socialize more. When I had shaken my head, he had muttered something about antisocial tendencies and wrote something down before dismissing me. I had almost never been more grateful to leave a room.

"Now, for something that _actually_ matters. We have more pressing issues than saying our "hello"s and making friends." Togami Byakuya-san, the Super High School Level Scion, snapped disdainfully.

"Ah, yeah, speaking of which…what was that all about, earlier?" Naegi-san questioned. "It sounds like something's going on…but I'm not sure what…"

"Well, um, you see…" Maizono-san murmured. "Remember what you said earlier, Naegi? 'I guess I dozed off or something'…well, the same thing…happened to everyone here…"

"What?! Everyone?" Naegi-san exclaimed. I chewed my lip; so it hadn't just been me—everyone else had experienced the same thing.

"Soon as I stepped into the building, I went out cold, like a freakin' rock…" Kuwata-san said. "When I came to, I was sleepin' inside the damn school! Same thing that happened to you."

"W-Wait, that doesn't make any sense! Why would _everyone_ pass out like that?" Naegi-san asked.

"Why the hell you think we're makin' such a big goddamn deal about it?!" Oowada-san yelled at him. I flinched violently, squeaking at the loud noise. It brought back horrible memories of before I had been sent to the orphanage—of someone yelling things at me and hitting me. Ludenburg-san glanced back at me before blinking slowly and turning her attention back to the debate.

"And there's more to be concerned about. Have you seen the windows in the classrooms and halls, soldiers?" Ishimaru-san asked. I blinked, peering out from around Ludenburg-san at Ishimaru-san.

"W-windows?" I asked tentatively, ducking back behind Ludenburg-san as everyone's eyes flashed over to me.

"There're iron plates over every last one of them," Naegi-san said clearly. "Who would do such a thing?!" he demanded, turning back to Ishimaru-san.

"And like, where's my purse? I can't find my phone, either…" Enoshima-san said, patting down her pockets.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it…my PDA has gone missing too…" Fujisaki Chihiro-san said. I blinked, digging into my canvas bag and checking the side pocket where I usually kept my cell phone. It wasn't there.

"And take a look around this room, too!" Ishimaru-san said loudly. "The entrance is completely sealed off by that strange metal contraption…" I nodded, having seen the door earlier when I had woken up. "When I first arrived, there was nothing of the sort there. Why?! Where on earth did it come from?!" Ishimaru-san demanded angrily. I flinched again at the shouting.

"Maybe…we've been, like, caught up in something criminalistic…" Enoshima-san pondered, looking thoughtful.

"You mean, like, we've been kidnapped?" Kuwata-san asked, paling. "You're sayin' someone rounded us all up…and hauled us off somewhere else?"

"Oh, don't get yer undies in a bunch…It's more likely this is all just a setup by the dudes upstairs—y'know, like orientation or something." Hagakure Yasuhiro-san disagreed. "That said, I'm gonna kick back and chill for a while."

"Ahhh, I see. So this is just like a surprise party?" Fujisaki-san asked.

"You _kiddin'_ me? That's all this is? That case, I'ma catch some Zs too." Kuwata-san grumbled, looking irritated. "I was up pretty late last night, so I'm noddin' off something fierce…" he explained.

Everyone seemed to loosen up at the thought that this was just an orientation thing. Somehow, I didn't think that this was just some sort of orientation. Something just had me uneasy. And then…it began.

Bells went off, ringing loudly in the enclosed room and the television in the corner of the room turned on.

"Ahh, ahh! Mic check, mic check! May I have your attention, please?" a squeaky, lighthearted voice rang out over the speakers. "Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Ahem, very well then…" the sense of out-of-place-ness of the lighthearted voice rapidly transformed into an intense discomfort. "Ahem. Attention all new students…

"I would like to hold an entrance ceremony…so please assemble in the gymnasium—immediately. Catch ya later!" the television clicked off, and silence held for a couple seconds before Enoshima-san burst out.

"Say _what_? What was _that_ all about?" she demanded, looking confused.

"I'm out of here…" Togami-san said, slipping out the door.

"W-Wait a second! Where do you think you're going?!" Enoshima-san yelled after him.

"Ah, so that's what this is…" Hagakure-san mused. "This is all just part of the entrance ceremony. Oh, man, that's hilarious! That's freakin' hilarious, dude!" he laughed. "Welp, I think I'll go too. Wonder what they've got lined up next…" he followed Togami-san out the door.

"And here I was, all ready for a freakin' nap…Seriously, make up yer minds, already." Kuwata-san grumbled, following.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me!" Fujisaki-san exclaimed, darting out the door.

"Well then, I too shall take my leave…" Ludenburg-san said sweetly, and I followed her out the door, trailing after her. She glanced at me as we walked the halls. "I see you have decided to follow me," she murmured. I nodded shyly. She hummed softly, looking around as we came to the end of the hall. She turned to the left, and I saw a pair of brown doors.

We walked through the doors, and passed through the small room past them and walked through the doors at the other side of the room. Stepping through, we entered a massive, echo-y room with a stage opposite us. Everyone else started trailing in, with Naegi-san, Maizono-san, Oogami Sakura-san, Enoshima-san, Yamada-san, Ishimaru-san and Oowada-san coming in last.

"An entrance ceremony?" Naegi-san asked.

"See, what'd I tell ya, dudes? This is just a _normal_ entrance ceremony." Hagakure-san said pointedly. And just as he said that, a rather _abnormal_ scene began.

"Hey, have we got everyone?! In that case, let's get started!" the squeaky, lighthearted voice from before rang out clearly. Everyone turned towards the stage, where a rather strange figure popped out of the ground and landed on the podium. It was a half white, half black teddy bear. There was something odd though—the white side looked normal, but the black side looked almost…_evil_.

"Huh? A teddy bear?" Fujisaki-san exclaimed.

"I'm no teddy bear! I'm Monobear!" the bear announced. "And I'm the headmaster here! Yes, I'm _your_ headmaster!"

Without realizing it, I felt myself drawn in by the peculiar figure's announcement. I was rarely focused on something that intently—unless it was my music.

"Nice to meetcha!" Monobear cheered. My mouth went dry. Whatever discomfort or unease I had been feeling…was gone. In its place was a fear. No…not a fear. A terror. For whatever reason, I was terrified of this bear who claimed to be our headmaster.

"Ngaaaaaaaah! The teddy bear, it speeeeaks!" Yamada-san shrieked.

"Relax! It's just had a speaker installed, that's all!" Ishimaru-san snapped, though he didn't look as sure as his words sounded.

"Weren't you listening? I said I'm not a teddy bear…" Monobear grumbled. "I'm Monobear! And I'm _also_ your headmaster!" he yelled. I flinched, yet again, at the loud noise. Why was there so much yelling…?

"Ngaaaah! It mooooves!" Yamada-san shrieked again. By now, I was almost cowering behind Ludenburg-san, very tempted to cover my ears.

"For Christ's sake, man, calm the hell down! It's just got a remote-control or something…" Oowada-san snarled.

"That hurts…That cut deeper than the Mariana Trench. I'm not just a silly children's toy…" Monobear grumbled, looking dejected. "I've been equipped with a long-range control system that would put NASA to shame…so I would _beary_ much appreciate it if you refrained from trying to shatter my dreams!" he yelled again. This time, I really did cover my ears.

I kept my ears covered until everything had calmed down. When I uncovered my ears, Monobear had begun to speak again.

"Please rise, everyone. And bow! Good morning, _you guys_!"

"_Good morning!_" Ishimaru-san replied loudly, suddenly looking pumped up. Fukawa-san looked slightly irritated.

"You don't need to…respond…" she said rather pointedly.

"Now, in commemoration of this momentous occasion!" Monobear said, interrupting any further talk. "I would first like to say a few words concerning the new lives _you guys_ are about to begin here.

"Ahem, yes. _You guys_—with your overflowing bounty of talent—are our world's greatest hope! Such that we might be able to protect and ensure the survival of such a wondrous resource…you guys are to carry out your lives together here within the academy walls."

Carry out our lives inside the academy walls? Did Monobear expect us to live here permanently? I glanced around, taking in everyone's disbelieving faces as Monobear continued.

"It is our hope that you will be able to maintain order and dwell together in friendship and harmony! And umm…well, you see…the duration of this arrangement…is indefinite! To put it simply, _you guys_ are required to live the rest of your lives in the school!" Monobear announced.

"What did…you just say? Our whole lives here?" Fukawa-san choked out.

""Yup yup. But there's no need to worry. We've got plenty of moolah, so we'll make sure you're comfy!" Monobear said carelessly, waving her off.

"Th-That's not the problem!" Maizono-san protested.

"So, um, like, what? You can't be serious…" Enoshima-san muttered. "…about making us stay here forever?"

"I am not a liar! I can assure you that much!" Monobear yelled at her. I flinched at the loud noise, hands hovering over my ears. "Oh, right, yes, and you might like to know…This school had been entirely _cut-off_ from the outside! So forget all about that filthy place!"

"Cut-off?" Naegi-san asked. "So you're saying…those iron plates in the rooms and the halls…are to keep us inside?!"

"Bullseye. Cry and scream 'til your lungs fall out, nobody's coming to rescue you. Anywho, that said…_you guys_ enjoy your lives here in the academy!"

"Hey…what the hell man?" Kuwata-san said angrily. " Even if it _is_ a joke, I'm pretty sure this crosses the lin—'specially since the damn school's behind it…"

"H-Hey, asshole…I've heard enough…cut the crap now, and I'll even let you say it was just a prank…" Oowada-san snarled.

"The accusations just keep coming, don't they? You sure are a suspicious bunch…Welp, I can't really blame you, though. It's a bear-eat-bear world. Ah, whatever. _You guys_'re free to verify whether I'm lying or not on your own later. I'm sure you'll come around and realize that everything I say is the pure, unadulterated truth!" Monobear said.

"That's a problem…I can't spend my whole life here…" Ludenburg-san murmured.

"My goodness, you're all so silly…I mean, _you guys_ came to Kibougamine Academy of your own free will, did you not? And now you're saying you want to leave in the middle of the entrance ceremony? Hm, well…To tell you the truth, it's not like you _can't_. Get out of here, I mean…"

"R-Really?" Fukawa-san asked sharply.

"I, your headmaster, have put into place a special system for anyone who wishes to leave! And I call it 'graduation'! Now, if you would, I'd like to tell you a little bit about that system. As I said, _you guys_ are responsible for maintaining _order_ here within the academy, but…should someone decide to _destroy that order_…they, and they alone, will be allowed to leave. And that's graduation!" Monobear chirped.

"When you say 'destroy the order'…what exactly do you mean?" Togami-san demanded.

"Upupu…I'm talkin' about…_murder_."

**/End.\**

**So, here's the next chapter. Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the game, so I don't own that. As for Suzume…well, I mentioned in the prologue that she's shy, right? Well part of her shyness stems from bad memories of being around other people. And she's scared of loud noises. I hope I didn't overstate it too much—or understate it. I don't normally write in first person. I usually write in third person, so this will be a bit of an experience. Also, for the first part, it's going to be following the event of the game with a few twists—all from Suzume's point of view while slowly working in the magic and such. The after events…well, I'm not going to be spoiling anything.**

**Anyway, R & R, please!  
~Happy Camper27**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei. Nor do I own the song Greesleeves.**

Chapter 2:

I flopped backwards onto the bed in my room, the breath leaving my lungs as I heaved a harsh sigh. I was exhausted—not just physically, but mentally. After the entrance ceremony had ended and Naegi-san had been carried to his room, everyone had split up and investigated the school. Well, the others had. I had stayed with Ludenburg-san, and our group had stayed in the gymnasium, doing nothing.

For a moment, I pondered just _why_ I had stayed with her. Perhaps it was just because she was quiet, not too pushy like some of the others seemed to be. She left me alone for the most part, letting me do my own thing. There just seemed to be something about her that made me feel relaxed around her.

I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

Anyway, after everyone had finished investigating (which had been around 7 P.M.) we had all gathered in the cafeteria. Naegi-san had been up by then, which had been a bit of a relief. Oowada-san had punched him quite hard, sending him flying. I wondered if I should get up and go suggest that he wake every hour, just in case he had a concussion, before deciding against the idea. Not only would it break our self-imposed rule about nighttime—to not leave our rooms during the night—but he probably already knew and would view my suggestion as being unnecessary and bossy.

I groaned, sitting up. My fingers were twitching; I needed to play _something_. Luckily, I had brought my flute with me along with my current sheet music for flute, violin, piano, and cello in my canvas bag. I grabbed my bag from the base of the bed and pulled out my flute case, unlocking it.

As I put the flute together and began my warm-ups and scales, I let myself drift. This entire situation was absurd—everyone knew it, and it felt like something that would only exist in manga or cartoons. And yet…it did exist. That was the reality of our situation. We were stuck in here with the only way out being to murder one of the others and get away with it without being discovered as the murderer. We just didn't want to look that fact in the eye.

Once I finished my warm-ups and scales, I started playing one of my favorite songs: Greensleeves. Despite the fact that the one that I knew was a duet, I played the melody part; deciding that for the moment I would ignore the world around me, the troubles, and the realities—and simply _be_.

After all, if you didn't acknowledge something, it couldn't hurt so bad, could it?

…

_Greensleeves was all my joy;_

_Greensleeves was my delight._

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold;_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves?_

**/End.\**

**Yes, that's the end. Short, I know, but this is more of a peek into Suzume's head about the events of the previous chapter and what happened afterwards. Just to let you guys know, chapter length **_**will vary**_**. **

**Also: three chapters. **_**In less than a week**_**. This plotbunny has officially taken over my muse. XD**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest:**

**This story is actually taking place in an AU where Fem!Harry (Suzume) ended up being taken with the Dursleys on a business trip/vacation to Japan and wound up being placed in an orphanage where she was taken care of, etc. until the beginning of this story. Since she changed her name, no longer has a British citizenship, and is legally classified as Japanese, the Hogwarts 'Name Register' simply didn't have her down and therefore she never attended for what would have been her first, second, third, fourth, and fifth years. She is currently sixteen and *SPOILER* technically in her third year of high school *END SPOILER* since she graduated from middle school early, at around 13-14, when she normally would have been in her second year of middle school in Japan. **

**So Suzume doesn't **_**have**_** the Deathly Hallows and **_**is not**_** the Mistress of Death, though I do admit that that would have been interesting. I am also still deciding if James and/or Lily survived and had more children and/or she had a twin. We'll see.**

**Hope that answered your question and any more you might've had!**

**Review please! It makes me very happy when you do!**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei, or the song Lost One's Weeping.**

Chapter 3:

The next morning, I woke to the tinny sound of ringing bells over the speaker system. I blinked once or twice and stretched, sitting up. After a moment, the television on the wall to the left of my bed fizzled and sputtered to life, showing a picture of Monobear.

"Good morning, _you guys_! It is now 7:00 A.M.! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!" with that, the television switched off, and I glanced around my room. I slid out of bed and picked out the shirt I had worn yesterday—a slightly over-large silvery gray longsleeve that clung to my frame. I wrinkled my nose; wearing clothes two or three days in a row wasn't strange for me, but I _would_ need fresh clothes soon other than my sleep wear, if only to wear while my other clothes were washing.

That caused something to occur to me—did this place even _have_ a laundry room? I _could_ wash everything by hand, sure, but that would take a while and would be a rather messy job…definitely something to look into.

Once I had cleaned up and pinned my unruly curls into my usual bun, I left my room tentatively. I locked my door behind me, walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. As I turned the corner, I was greeted rather loudly by Ishimaru-san.

"Good morning, Asahi!" he said fiercely, and I flinched, startled by the suddenness of the noise.

"Good morning, Ishimaru-san…" I mumbled, looking away. He grinned at me.

"Ahh, morning greetings really are quite splendid, truly a refreshing feeling! I look forward to working with you another day!" I nodded shyly, standing there awkwardly for a moment before slipping past him.

Once in the cafeteria, I entered the kitchen and began checking the cabinets and the refrigerator; there was quite a variety of foods, and my stomach growled. I frowned, wondering what to make. Eventually, I settled on a blueberry and almond smoothie so that I could wander and explore the areas available and familiarize myself with them as I ate.

Once I had made everything, I picked up my drink and left the cafeteria. I wandered, looking at the labels on the doors as I passed. As I neared where the dorm rooms were, I noted that one of the rooms was labeled 'Laundry Room'. So there _was_ a laundry room…I'd have to look into getting an extra set of clothes to wear soon.

I smiled as I walked on, relaxing.

When I turned the corner to my left, I came upon Ludenburg-san along with Naegi-san and Maizono-san. It appeared that they had just finished talking, and Ludenburg-san turned around, obviously preparing to leave. When she spotted me, she smiled.

"Ah, good morning, Asahi," she greeted.

"G-good morning, Ludenburg-san," I mumbled, licking my lips nervously as I felt all three pairs of eyes on me.

"Maa, 'twould be better for the both of us if you were to simply call me Celes, Asahi," her smile remained, though it chilled slightly. Her red eyes watched me closely. I frowned, not wanting to be quite so familiar with her.

"Celes-san," I said, settling for the suffix. She blinked at me for a moment.

"You are exploring the school, yes?" she asked, smiling again. I nodded. "Then let us explore together, ne?" with that, she walked past me, obviously expecting me to follow. I blinked for a moment before quickly saying 'good morning' to Naegi-san and Maizono-san and hurrying after Luden—_Celes_-san.

As we walked at a sedated pace, I glanced at Lud—Celes-san. I didn't really know what to say—Celes-san seemed almost unapproachable, aloof and above everyone else. She was calm and poised and…elegant. It was almost intimidating, and yet I still felt…relaxed around her. Calm. I still didn't know if I liked that; it almost made me nervous, being this relaxed around someone I didn't know whatsoever, but I pushed the feeling away. If Celes-san was one of the few people I could feel comfortable around, then I wouldn't fight it.

I could be selfish for once, right?

…

_Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

_Can you even stop the rope from him by his neck?_

_Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

_Hey, just tell me how,_

_It's not like I care now!_

**/End.\**

**Yeah, this is more of a filler chapter, but there's a more plot-focused chapter after this, which **_**should**_** be posted in the next few days. My muse is a monster for this fic. XD**

**Also, lyrics are by JubyPhonic and are from the song Lost One's Weeping. I felt that they fit the feel of the story and the chapter to an extent.**

**Do you guys think that Asahi's character makes sense? Do you guys **_**like**_** her character? **

**Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! ^_^**

**R & R, please!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei. I also do not own 'Killer' by The Hoosiers.

Chapter 4:

The following days passed quietly. No notable incidents, save for Monobear introducing the first of his so called 'motives'. I could only assume that that everyone saw a variation of the same terrible thing—homes reduced to rubble, family and friends, those precious to each of us, gone and possibly dead. Needless to say, we were all shaken.

I woke that morning with an uneasy feeling. I rose and cleaned up, dressing in my freshly cleaned clothes, having washed them the day before. I glanced at my flute case contemplatively as I slipped my key into my pocket. I had been practicing a minimum of an hour each day, but I felt the twitching in my fingers to play my flute, if only to dull the ache to play my other instruments. I shuddered to think how my skills had dulled with this enforced break.

With a sigh, I left my flute case and my canvas bag as I left my room. As I turned the corner, I paused in front of Celes-san's room. For a moment, I contemplated knocking and seeing if she was awake, but I decided against it.

Granted, she had accepted and on one occasion made it quite clear that she wanted my presence, but in my experience, there was a limit to how much time one could spend with someone who was almost a complete stranger before growing tired of their presence. Selfishly, I wanted to keep spending time with Celes-san, but I knew that the more time I spent with her the sooner she'd tire of my presence.

Quietly, I made my way to the cafeteria. As I entered, I realized that there were two other people present.

"Good morning, Asahi! Let us both do our best today!" Ishimaru-san greeted loudly, as was his custom. I winced at the volume; though I had become a bit more accustomed to Ishimaru-san's greetings, I still disliked how loud he could be.

"Good m-morning, Ishimaru-san, Fujisaki-san," I replied.

"Good morning…" Fujisaki-san said, smiling in a way that I was sure would have made some of the girls I had known in middle school scream "cute".

I wandered into the kitchen, poking around the cupboards as I was wont to do in the mornings now, before picking up a crisp red apple from one of the crates. Re-entering the cafeteria, I noted that Asahina-san and Oogami-san had entered while I was in the kitchen.

"G'morning!" Asahina-san chirped brightly as I made my way to a table in the corner. Oogami-san nodded at me.

"Good morning," I muttered, ducking my head. For a moment, I wondered where Maizono-san was; she was normally up and about by this time…the unease tightened in my gut. I shook my head; she could take care of herself, I knew. She was probably just having a bit of a lie-in. After a little while, Naegi-san entered.

"Good morning, Naegi! I was the first one here this morning, did you know?!" Ishimaru-san boomed, looking oddly pleased at Naegi-san's punctuality.

"Heh heh…good morning…" Fujisaki-san murmured, smiling in that supposedly 'cute' way again.

"G'morning!" Asahina-san greeted him.

"It is early, is it not?" Oogami-san said by way of greeting.

"Good morning," he greeted us all. I nodded at him shyly, and he nodded back, seeming to understand my reluctance to speak.

A little later, Oowada-san, Enoshima-san, and Yamada-san entered, apologizing for being a little on the later side.

Then, after making everyone wait for them, Kirigiri-san, Celes-san, Kuwata-san, Fukawa-san, and Hagakure-san entered, making their excuses for their lateness.

Celes-san made her way over to me, smiling. She took a seat beside me, sitting demurely.

"Good morning, Suzume," she greeted. I flushed, unused to having someone refer to me by my given name. It felt…nice.

"Good morning, Celes-san," I replied.

"Hm! Someone still isn't here…?" Ishimaru-san asked once everyone had settled a bit.

"Maizono-chan and Togami aren't here yet…" Asahina-san said, trailing off as Togami-san entered.

"…What's wrong?" he asked after a moment. "Did something happen?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Oowada-san spoke up.

"…Ah, Togami! Did you see Maizono by any chance?" he asked. Togami-san, somehow, managed to look both irritated and dismissive.

"Should I have?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I just came here from my room."

Unease crackled through the room, the temperature seeming to lower a fraction of a degree.

"Maybe she…forgot about our breakfast plan?" Yamada-san suggested, looking worried.

"Someone as…reliable as her?" Kirigiri-san questioned. One thought hung over the entire group like a miasma.

Had Maizono-san been murdered? Had someone covered their hands in her blood in a desperate attempt to escape this place?

"I…I'm…" Naegi-san started, looking almost sick. "Going to check on her!"

Naegi-san ran from the room. at a slower pace, several of us—myself, Celes-san, Togami-san, Kirigiri-san, Hagakure-san, and Oowada-san—followed. Then…we heard him scream.

Rushing to Maizono-san's room, whose door was wide open, we were greeted by a scene of chaos. The table was knocked over; a practice sword lay unsheathed on the floor along with a key. As we entered, the wall nearest where Naegi-san was standing, at the entrance to the shower, had long arching gouges dug into it.

Abruptly, Naegi-san's scream broke off with a thump as he hit the floor, fainting. Togami-san took one look into the shower room and his face set as an alarm went off, presumably, throughout the school.

"A body has been discovered! All students report to the gymnasium!" Monobear's voice rang out over the speakers.

We stood there, in front of the shower room, transfixed by the scene before us. Blood covered the walls in long arcing splatters. Before us was the blood drenched body of Maizono-san. Murdered.

I gripped Celes'san's hand tightly in my own as chills rocketed up and down my spine.

Someone, one of the people in this school, had killed Maizono-san. One of us, one of the remaining fifteen students, was a killer.

…

_Don't turn out the lights;_

_Kiss yourself goodnight 'cause there's a killer—_

_And he's coming after you…_

**/End.\**

**There. Next chapter. Mostly summary, but it's gotten the plot moving. The next chapter will be the investigation, Enoshima's death, etc. The trial will probably have its own chapter though, with the execution at the end of it. Also, I have a plot now in mind for how this will run. However, until we reach a certain point, that plot will be slow going. Bear with me please.**

**The end song quote is the first half of the chorus from Killer by The Hoosiers. I don't own it, so there. The song is wonderful, and it fits Dangan Ronpa very well, so check it out. There's an MEP for it on Youtube with Dangan Ronpa; it's really cool.**

**Anyway, Read and Review, please!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right. Before I start this chapter, there is something I want to clarify. As ****Forgotten Cross**** mentioned in their review, Asahi is supposed to be a Fem!Harry. However, she is rather different from Canon!Harry, for a variety of reasons. First is that Asahi was raised in a different country, that is very different from Britain. Naturally, she would be different from that alone.**

**Another thing is that Asahi was only with the Dursleys for **_**maybe**_** 1 ½, 2 years. She doesn't have very many memories of them, so they don't affect her as much as they do Canon!Harry. A part of that is that she doesn't underachieve habitually, like I think Canon!Harry is wont to do. The Dursleys weren't there to get mad at her for beating Dudley in grades, so she was allowed, even encouraged, to excel. (It goes without saying that I think that most of the characters in Dangan Ronpa are at least smart enough to get exceptional grades in school since one of the requirements is that you must excel in all subjects)**

**Next is that because in Japan, from what I've heard over YouTube from people who are exchange students there, etc, there is a certain amount of racism against foreigners. Now, I'm not bashing anyone, there's a certain amount of racism everywhere, in every country. No flames please. Anyway, because of that, I think that Asahi would have been picked on in school a certain amount, not by everyone, but somewhat because she is extremely pale in comparison. Now, I know that in Dangan Ronpa most of the characters appear vaguely Caucasian, but I'm trying to make this kind of realistic.**

**Add to all of that the fact that Asahi was a more quiet child than I think Canon!Harry would have been, and the fact that in Japan there is more of a group mentality as opposed to the West's more individualistic mentality, I think it makes sense that Asahi is quiet, somewhat introverted, and different from Canon!Harry. **

**She still has things in common with Canon!Harry, though. She still has her 'saving people' thing, for one. Don't worry too much; I'm trying not to make her too different from Canon!Harry in her base character traits (brave, clever, generous, etc.) but there is a certain amount of change to be expected. **

**What do you guys think? Do the changes make sense with the reasons I've shown?**

**Now, after that ridiculously long A/N, your chapter. Character development and investigations! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei or Harry Potter. Neither do I own 'Kill the Lights' by Set It Off.**

Chapter 5:

I sat on the bleachers in the gym, staring at my hands as we all waited for Naegi-san to wake up. Everything felt surreal, like it was a dream. Would I wake up to find all of this a dream? Unreal?

…did I want to wake up if this was? I didn't know. At all. And that…scared me. I may have been shy, disliking of crowds and loud noises, but I had always known what I wanted. I had been chasing it for as long as I could remember—being the best musician in the world. That was my ambition. Or was it…?

I shook my head, my stomach twisting uncomfortably. I wasn't sure anymore. Why was I here? …What was my dream? My ambition? Just days ago I would have answered that confidently. But now…I wasn't sure.

I looked up as Naegi-san stirred his breath hitching as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing at his head and blinking blearily. Asahina-san hurried over, looking worried.

"Ah! He finally woke up!" she announced, relief clear in her voice. "Are you okay?" she asked Naegi-san. Oowada-san clenched his fist.

"This is not the time for sleeping…Just get up already." The words were snappish, and he looked tense, the line of his shoulders tight.

"W…what…?" Naegi-san asked blankly, not really understanding.

"…Naegi-chi, you lost consciousness, 'right? We had to carry you over here," Hagakure-san said uneasily.

"Be that as it may, I do not find fault with you, with all that had happened." Oogami-san stated seriously.

"All that…happened…?" Naegi-san blinked before paling. "Uuuuuuu…uuu…!" he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Naegi…are you really okay…?" Asahina-san asked quietly, looking worried.

"…It wasn't a dream?" he looked horrified. "T…that thing…wasn't…a dream…?" I could understand how he felt. The thought that one of us, one of these people around me, was a cold-blooded killer was…terrifying and unbelievable. No one really wanted to believe it.

"It's real." Togami-san said grimly. "Maizono Sayaka is…dead."

Everyone was silent as the statement sunk in. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. I glanced around the room; everyone's faces were grim. Naegi-san was trembling, and I averted my gaze as he stared around wildly, hoping for some sort of denial, as though hoping someone would burst out saying "Nope! Got'cha!". No one did.

Something in him seemed to snap, and he leapt to his feet and began running before Togami-san stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going…?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I have to! …have to! …have to! Maizono-san!" Naegi-san was almost in hysterics as he shouted, eyes wild.

"We already checked it thoroughly." Togami-san snapped. "Maizono Sayaka is undeniably dead."

"I won't believe it! I'm going!"

"Just do as you're told and stay still! If you run away, who knows what will happen!" Oowada-san snarled.

"What's the sense in staying here!?" Naegi-san demanded, growing angry. "Speaking of which—why are we even all here in the gym at a time like this!?" he gestured around at everyone. "Your classmate…Maizono-san…JUST DIED!" he yelled. Everyone was silent for a moment, as Naegi-san seemed to realize just what he had said and his anger melted away.

"It wasn't our own idea to be here in the gymnasium." Kirigiri-san said, breaking the silence. Naegi-san looked at her.

"Then…why…?" he asked.

"Why do you think? It was Monobear. He told us to gather here…" Fukawa-san stated, looking uneasy.

"Of course, we didn't want to come here…" Ishimaru-san spoke up. "This is no time for assemblies, right after that horrible thing that happened to Maizono-kun…" he looked unsure. "B…but…"

"I suggested to everyone that we should do as he tells us." Kirigiri-san said. "We're prisoners, aren't we? Resisting him thoughtlessly is not the best course of action…We don't want to increase the number of victims here."

"…Why…should we listen to anything he has to say…? Even though…even though it's obvious it was him who killed Maizono-san…!" Naegi-san accused.

"I wouldn't do such a thing! If you can believe anything, believe that!" Monobear said, popping up out of nowhere. I started, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"H…he's here…" Kuwata-san gritted out angrily.

"As long as you don't break the school rules, I will not lay a hand on you. Going against the school spirit like that is just not my style!" Monobear said, his out of place cheer starkly contrasted by our grimness. "Even back at the zoo, they couldn't shut me up about the importance of rules!" he snickered.

"So…who killed Maizono-san…?" Fujisaki-san asked, teary-eyed.

"Oh, I'm sure you all know!" Monobear said flippantly. "Maizono Sayaka's killer is someone among yourselves!"

Everyone was silent again at that declaration. No one wanted to believe it.

"Huh? What's wrong? You look as if a pigeon ate your Gatling gun. Isn't it just like I told you all from the very beginning?" Monobear laughed. "It's very simple. In order to graduate this school, someone in your group killed Maizono-san! Aren't those our rules? It's not such a bad thing!"

"You're…lying, aren't you?" Yamada-san asked, paling. I bit my lip; Monobear could have been lying, but what would that get him? There were no benefits in him lying to us. And since there wasn't any benefit, that meant that his words were most likely truthful. Chills, like the ones I had felt when I'd seen Maizono-san's body, raced down my spine. If one of us _was_ the killer…who would be next?

"Of course he's lying! Who else could've killed her except for him!" Naegi-san denied vehemently.

"Nope. The killer is one of you." Monobear said calmly, shrugging off the accusations. "As I'm sure the person in question knows very well."

"Eh…!?" Naegi-san gasped, looking around in shock, finally beginning to accept that one of our classmates had…killed…Maizono-san. I looked around as well, meeting Naegi-san's gaze briefly. The room overflowed with faces full of doubt mixed with fear and confusion.

"Is it…really true…?"

"Someone here…someone here is a killer…!"

"Honestly…So there really is someone among us who can do such an unbelievable thing…"

"Hey, wait…! Don't buy so easily into everything he says…!"

"…Shut up." Togami-san's voice cut through the confusion. "There is something I want to confirm with this stuffed toy first. If one of us really is the killer, will that person now graduate the school…?" he asked Monobear.

"…Eh?"

"Don't act dumb. That's what the rules say, don't they? Someone who kills can graduate…" Togami-san snapped.

"U…upupu…upupu…upopopopopo…" Monobear's shoulders were shaking. "…Hahahahaha!"

"…What's with the explosive laugh?" Kuwata-san asked, looking weirded out.

"Upupu…I'm laughing because, you see…Naïve! You're all too naïve! You think it's that easy to graduate? That all you have to do is kill someone? That's extremely naïve! Violently naïve! Almightily naïve! I mean, the main event is just now starting!" Monobear cackled.

"Main event…?" Naegi-san asked.

"Well, then. Let me explain the supplementary rule regarding 'graduation'! The fact that 'someone who kills another can graduate the school' remains unchanged, but…There is one more clause that must be checked, right?" Monobear began.

"You're talking about the second part of rule 6, aren't you? 'However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit'…" Celes-san asked. "…Is that what you're talking about?"

"Exactly. It's no good just killing someone. You must hide what you've done from everyone else! And so, the system to judge whether that was accomplished or not…is a 'school trial' session we will enact a short time after a killing occurs!" Monobear smirked. "This 'school trial' will commence a few hours after a murder takes place! It will be a battle between the 'culprit' who committed murder…and the 'innocents'—the rest of you students!

"During trial, you will get a chance to debate 'who among us is the hidden killer' among yourselves. The result will be decided by vote, held at the end of the trial session. And then, if the answer you reach is the correct one…the culprit who disrupted public order will be 'punished', and the rest can go on living our school communal lifestyle." Monobear explained. "One the other hand, if the wrong person is voted for as the culprit…the real culprit who committed the crime stays alive, but all the innocents will be 'punished'.

"If that happens, that will also be the end of our communal lifestyle, of course! Those are the rules of the 'school trial'!" I licked my lips. Such rules were stacked against the 'innocents'. But…

"Monobear-san." I spoke, looking up at him. He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean, exactly, by 'punishment'…?"

"Yes, what she said!" Yamada-san squeaked hysterically. I didn't look away from Monobear. This was important, I could feel it. Monobear smirked at me, both of his mismatched eyes gleaming.

"Oh…? If I may speak bluntly…I'm talking about execution, of course!" he said flippantly. I closed my eyes, nodding. With the entire theme of this 'school trial'…I had figured as much.

"E…Execution?!" Yamada-san squeaked.

"What do you mean…by execution…?" Celes-san asked, gazing piercingly at Monobear.

"Execution means execution. Eh-kse-kyu-shon." Monobear said rather condescendingly. "Zap-zap in the electric chair! Choke-choke from poison gas! Maybe I'll tear your body up in a hurricane storm!"

"So what you're saying…is if we can finger the culprit, they alone are killed…but if we make the wrong choice…We will all be executed?" Ishimaru-san whispered, stunned.

"You're a clever chimpanzee, aren't you? It's a good trick to know, how to subtly push blame on someone else." Monobear smirked and continued. "To summarize, our court is set just like the outside world's jury system. It is up to you to decide who is the culprit. But judging people is a duty not to be taken lightly. Your very lives depend on it! I've taken the liberty to add everything I just said to the list of school rules. Please check them when you have the time!" he added brightly.

"H…hey, wait just a minute!" Enoshima-san exclaimed. "What you're saying…it's all so demented!"

"Huh…?"

"What's up with this…'school trial' thing!? I don't wanna take part in anything like that…!" she snapped at Monobear.

"…Why?" Monobear asked innocently. Enoshima-san blinked, startled by the question before she flared again.

"Isn't it obvious…! Why do I have to try to figure out who the culprit is? Isn't that all messed up?" she snarled.

"So what are you saying? You're not going to cooperate? If you don't, I will have to penalize you!" Monobear warned.

"Huh? Penalize…?"

"Maybe I'll…lock you up in a dark, scary cell…"

"Just shut the f**k up! I don't care what you say, I'll never go on with something like this!"

"It's _your_ body. Do as you please!" Monobear said. Unease clenched in my belly as I watched the confrontation. Something horrible was going to happen. I just knew it.

"Isn't it you who always does as you please?! Telling us to kill each other! I don't want anything to do with it!" Enoshima-san yelled, standing determinedly before Monobear, fists clenched at her sides.

"Seeing such overwhelming determination…it's truly exciting! Nevertheless…I will not bend the rules for your sake. I'm a bear of high principles, you know. If you try to sway me…" Monobear charged at Enoshima-san. "I'll get you first!"

Enoshima-san kicked him in the face, pressing her foot down on him, pinning him.

"Gyuu…!"

"There, are you satisfied now?" Enoshima-san asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Monobear stated, voice muffled. The unease in my belly clenched tighter.

"Huh?"

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden. It's against school rules…" I swallowed and licked my lips nervously. "I have no choice but to invoke my summoning magic! Save me! Gungnir the Spear!"

Blood flew. Spatter landed everywhere. I stared, horrorstruck, at Enoshima-san's bloody body. Spears pierced her, going straight through her body.

"…Huh…?" Enoshima-san croaked. "What…? Isn't…that…strange…? Why…was…I…?" her eyes opened wide one last time as they glazed over in death before she sank to her knees and fell to the ground…dead.

"W…what…?" Asahina-san whispered, wide eyed.

"That's…." Fujisaki-san looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Y…y…you're kidding, right?" Kuwata-san was horrorstruck.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yamada-san shrieked.

"I take my promises very seriously. I didn't think I would have to produce a dead body myself, but…I guess you needed someone to serve as a lesson after all. Oh! The power of promises! I hope you all understand now?" Monobear looked gleeful. "I am a very serious bear. Whoever disobeys me gets thrown into the bee nest, a bomb pushed down their throat, buried alive, dissolved in acid…etc, etc. If you don't want to end up that way…you must followed the school rules to the letter!"

Something was building inside my chest, clawing its way up my throat from my lungs. It pushed, pressuring me to let it out, but I was statue still, frozen by what I had just witnessed.

"Don't act so surprised."Monobear snickered. "It's only death. Simple death. Everyone knows one day mankind will fall into ruin…it's a fact of nature that the world will end one day. We aren't living in a shonen manga story. There is no such thing as dying without dying. This is reality!"

The pressure increased, and my breathing sped up. I was faintly aware that I was shaking, barely able to keep my knees from buckling. Finally, the sound that had been building in my chest, pushing out from my lungs, up my throat and into my mouth burst forth.

I screamed. And the lights…

…went out.

…

_Don't even think about it._

_Don't even think about it, no. _

_We're begging you—_

_Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress…_

_Or kill us all._

**/End.\**

**So. Song quote is from 'Kill the Lights' by Set It Off. Also—this plot bunny has capture my muse completely. **

**Much of the dialogue was taken from the game itself, though. Did the explanation help at all?**

**R & R, please!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei or Harry Potter. Neither do I own 'Afraid' by 'The Neighbourhood'.**

Chapter 6:

My legs felt like jelly as I fell to the floor, shaking. Tears filled my eyes, overflowing and tracing their way down my cheeks. Everything was dark; I could vaguely hear the others panicking over the sudden power-out, but they were drowned out by the harsh, staccato beat of my heart that pounded in my ears.

I just sat there, shaking and crying, unable to stop.

Someone opened the door, to allow light back into the pitch black room. Voices sounded out, saying something, and warm arms picked up my pliant body, cradling me. I looked up at the person's face, tears still streaming from my eyes as I trembled.

"Oogami-san…?" she looked down at me stoically, nodding silently as we walked. I pressed a bit more closely against her; her arms around me made me feel…safe. Even if it was a fake feeling, I couldn't help but crave the comfort of not having to worry about the rest of the world, for just a few moments.

I closed my eyes, surrendering to the cloying blackness.

…

When I woke, Celes-san sat by the bed I lay on. I sat up slowly, feeling drained despite just waking up.

"Ah, you're awake," she murmured before walking over to the dresser and pulling out a white lump and tossing it to me. "In case you want to change."

I smiled at her gratefully. I did feel grimy and unclean in my current clothes. "T-thank you," I mumbled, flushing a bit. I wasn't sure why she was doing this; no one had ever really done this for me before. I slipped off the bed and went into the restroom to change my clothes, unfolding the white lump of cloth as I did so. It was a white sundress.

I put it on, flushing a bit at how uncovered I felt. I wasn't used to wearing dresses. It was all flowy and made of cotton, thankfully. I stepped out of the restroom and almost immediately, Celes-san's eyes landed on me. She looked me over, and I felt myself turn bright red.

Nodding in approval, she left the room, gesturing for me to follow. As I did so, my mind flitted to the earlier events. A shudder wracked my body, and for a brief moment I desperately hoped that this was a dream. That Maizono-san and Enoshima-san were alive. That we would all wake up in the morning, and everything would be all right and no one would be dead and we could be classmates.

Then I remembered the knife sticking out of Maizono-san's stomach and Enoshima-san's face as the spears pierced her body. Nausea caused my stomach to turn, and I felt disgusted with myself.

How could I be so weak?

How could I let myself be so weak when Maizono-san's murderer was still out there?

My self-disgust didn't stop my stomach from flipping and being unpleasantly upset as we entered the Entrance Hall. I stood there, leaning against the wall as Celes-san poked at and investigated the huge iron door that prevented our escape. It wasn't long, however, before Naegi-san came in and approached Celes-san.

"Hey, Celes-san…Did you find anything useful?" he asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Who knows…? But let us assume that I don't already know who the culprit is." Celes-san smiled coldly. "I do not plan to reveal my entire hand before the school trial begins."

"So, can you at least tell me if there are any places worth investigating?"

"I don't like it…" Celes-san looked kind of surprised. "Are you trying to find out what I really know?" Naegi-san blinked, looking confused. "Oh well…I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It's obvious you should visit the scene of the crime, but I also think the trash room is suspicious."

"The trash room…"

"I-it's a good p-place to destroy e-evidence," I supplied, and Naegi-san flinched, turning around abruptly.

"Asahi-san!" he gasped. I nodded to him timidly.

"But there's a problem with it…" Celes-san said. Naegi-san turned back to her quizzically.

"…what's that?" he asked.

"It's such an unsanitary place…" Celes-san looked troubled. "I will not go there even if my life depends upon it!" Naegi-san and I sweatdropped at her words even as she smiled at both of us. "So…I'll leave that part of the investigation to you guys."

"I…Is that so…" Naegi-san trailed off, looking back at me. "Anyway, are you all right, Asahi-san? You…kind of, um…"

"L-lost it?" I finished, biting my lip.

"Yeah,"

"I…I'll be a-all right, N-Naegi-san," I said. He looked at me with some worry in his eyes, as though catching my phrasing, before nodding and leaving the room. I sighed softly.

What I said to Naegi-san was correct—I _would _be all right. That being said, I really wasn't all right at that moment. I felt like crying, throwing up, and curling up and hiding from the rest of the world for a hundred years all at the same time.

"Celes-san…?" it took me a moment to realize that I had said the words. She turned to me looking politely quizzical.

"Yes, Suzume?"

"Who…who do you think killed Maizono-san?" I clenched my hands into fists, pulling at the hem of my borrowed dress. Celes-san looked thoughtful, tapping her finger against her chin.

"While it wouldn't do to show my cards to early, the evidence _does_ seem to support the line of thought that Naegi Makoto is the culprit. However…there isn't really anything to support that other than Maizono Sayaka being killed in Naegi's personal room."

I nodded to myself; it seemed that even Celes-san, who usually had the answers to most everything I could think of to ask about, was puzzled by the…murder.

"What about you?"

I looked up, startled. Celes-san was smiling at me, her red eyes gleaming.

"Who do you think killed Maizono Sayaka?"

I averted my eyes, biting my lip. It really was as Celes-san had said—there really wasn't any conclusive evidence either way so far that we knew of, so any accusations made at this point by us would be essentially groundless. When I replied, it came out as a whisper.

"I don't know."

Celes-san simply smiled and returned to investigating the door.

"Celes-san?" she turned to me once again. "Don't you think we should check some of the other places? Like…like the crime scene?" Celes-san blinked at me.

"I feel no need to," she stated calmly. I frowned for a moment. What had happened to Maizono-san was horrible; every attempt possible to find the culprit would need to be made. Even if someone else had already covered the same things. I felt a strange _pull_ to see it—the crime scene. To at least _try_. But I couldn't help but wonder if Celes-san would take offence if I went off to look at the crime scene.

I had never really had this type of a friend before—one that stuck by you and would actually choose to spend a great deal of their time with you. Most of the people I had been pseudo-friends with had used me for my talents; either for help in class with the subjects they were having trouble in, or, later on, try to look good and be popular as one of the friends of one of the premier musical prodigies in Japan (which was what the magazines that had started following me after I started winning competition after competition called me).

For a chilling moment, I wondered if Celes-san was simply using me, like all the rest of them. For what, I didn't know. But if she was using me…what was the point of worrying about her opinion? I had stopped caring about those who had tried to use me long ago, even if it still hurt to realize that I was alone.

Would she do that?

What scared me the most…

…was that I didn't know.

…

_When I wake up, I'm afraid_

_Somebody else might take my place…_

_Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons._

_Sell your soul, not your whole self._

_If they see you while you're sleeping make them leave it._

_And I can't even see if it's all there anymore…_

**/End.\**

**Alright! A little bit more character development on the part of Asahi, and our first incident of emotion-fuelled magic! And some plot, too. So, the trial will be next chapter along with the execution. Also: I don't own the lyrics at the end (actually, I never do unless I specify otherwise). They're by ****The Neighbourhood**** from their song ****Afraid****. There's a Dangan Ronpa MEP on Youtube for this song, an it's really cool. **

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys: would you like to get a sneak peek at what's going on in the Wizarding World etc, or would you prefer to stick with this solely being in Asahi's POV?**

**Also, a quick note on Celes: **

**Yes, she is acting somewhat different than in the game; however, she is seeing an opportunity to gain another possible pawn in order to get out if she so chooses. Because, from what I can tell, Celes is an opportunist and unscrupulous; she wouldn't hesitate to use someone, especially someone who is as vulnerable to manipulation as Asahi is currently due to how much she just wants a friend (however, as seen in this chapter, Asahi isn't entirely clueless). So, she's seeing an opportunity to be able to gain a possible pawn to manipulate and she's taking it and trying to gain Asahi's trust by being nice and stuff. **

**Does that make sense? I'm just trying to get that out of the way, because there **_**is**_** an eventual purpose to their pseudo/real friendship. **

**One other thing:**

**Asahi's freak out is based off of one of my own experiences, where I accidentally stabbed myself one time with a very, very sharp knife. There wasn't any pain, since it was so sharp, but the fight-or-flight response had activated and sent me on an adrenaline rush which I crashed down from very hard a few minutes later. The result of that adrenaline crash? Shaking that I couldn't really control (kind of like shivering when it's very cold outside but worse) and just all around crying and freaking out. Hence Asahi's reaction. I figured that seeing a person killed right in front of you along with the murder earlier and having to face the fact that one of them is a murderer would really cause a freak-out when she crashed and everything finally hit. Make sense?**

**Anyway, I won't hold you for any longer (at least those of you that actually read my A/Ns), so please review—it doesn't take too long to review and tell me what you think of the chapter or just the story in general, and it really helps me write and I check my account everyday just to check if there are any reviews from you wonderful people.**

**Ja ne, minna- san!**

**~Happy Camper27 **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dangan Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei. Neither do I own 'Cops and Robbers' by 'The Hoosiers'.

Also, Warning: Rather vulgar swearing in this chapter, courtesy of Oowada-san's potty-mouth.

Chapter 7 (Part 1/2):

*_Ding-dong-ding-dong*_

"Ehhh…I am getting bored…We should start the show, don't you think? The school trial…everyone is waiting for! Well then, let me announce the meeting place! Please go in the red door in the first floor of the school area. Upupu…I'll see you soon!"

…

There was a very grim atmosphere in the room past the plush red doors where we all gathered to await the beginning of the trial. Naegi-san was the last to arrive, slipping through the doors almost looking a bit guilty. This seemed to only reaffirm the others' opinions that Naegi-san had killed Maizono-san.

"Naegi-kun! You're late! Everyone is waiting just for you!" Ishimaru-san boomed, pointing accusingly at Naegi-san. I winced at the loudness, seeing as the sound was only amplified by the small size of the room we were in.

"Huh…you must be shaking…now that we uncovered your crimes…" Fukawa-san said.

"Please don't make any decisions now! We should wait for the proper time at the trial!" Ishimaru-san chided Fukawa-san, still very loud. "Once we're there, we will make it very clear how Naegi-kun is the culprit!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the crackle of a message from Monobear over the TV system sounded from the speakers.

"Upupu…is everyone here? If that's the case…please enter the elevator you see in front of you. It will carry you bastards directly to the school courtroom. The court…that will decide you bastards' fate…upupu…I allowed myself to go down there ahead of you. I'm waiting…!"

There was silence for a moment.

"…A courtroom? The f***er even prepared a special room for this thing…?" Oowada-san looked angry, scowling fiercely.

"It's such a bother, 'right? Having to go through this school trial business…" Hagakure-san looked troubled. "Naegi-chi, don't you want to do something special with your last few moments of freedom?"

Something compelled me to speak in that moment, some kind of urge or pull that told me to speak out—and speak out harshly.

"How do you know that?" it came out sharp and loud in the brief pause between speakers, and everyone was still for a moment before turning to me with shock on their faces. A sudden thrill of terror rocketed through me at their attention being completely on me, but something kept me from backing down. "How can you be sure that Naegi-san is the killer?" I demanded.

"B-but…!" Hagakure-san looked kind of shocked, and not just at my behavior.

"But what?"

"Maizono-chi was killed _in his private room_! It even says so in the file Monobear gave us!" Hagakure-san protested.

"So? That is simply one piece of evidence! Don't convict someone—_execute them_—without _every single piece of the puzzle_! Besides, do you really trust the one that _locked us in here_ with your lives? With the life of someone else? Do you?!"

Everyone looked stunned but disbelieving at my words. I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Don't just assume things. It only hurts everything in the end." From the corner of my eye, I thought I could see Kirigiri-san smile just a bit and nod. I glanced at everyone before huffing and stalking into the elevator. If they weren't going to actually think about it, there was no point in staying there while they continued to convince themselves of Naegi-san's innocence. Once in the elevator I groaned and kneaded my temples with my fingers. All of this was giving me a headache.

I heard them talking a bit more before they slowly began to file into the elevator, Naegi-san entering last. The door closed behind him, and with a slight jolt, the elevator began its descent.

"I wonder if this is how an inmate waiting for his execution feels…" Naegi-san wondered morbidly.

"In your case, it's more like a defendant waiting for judgment, isn't it?" Celes-san asked sweetly. I felt a little of my previous anger rise at that comment, but I knew it was true. In this trial…Naegi-san was the defendant, and we were the prosecutor, judge, and jury. We would be the ones to decide his fate…and all of our own.

Who was the killer?

Who killed Maizono Sayaka?

That was what we would decide here. And either we would send the culprit to their death…or we would die and they would escape this place. No matter what happened, it was a grim future that awaited us. I could only hope that we chose right.

When the elevator finally stopped, we all filed out into a grandiose looking room with rich red curtains like the ones you would see in a theatre for a play or recital. In the center of the room there was a circle with half-circle dips. I could only assume that that would be where we would stand as the trial commenced.

"Nyohoho! You're finally here!" Monobear's eerily cheerful voice echoed around the massive, circular room. "Well, what do you think? Isn't this just like a courtroom? The scenery is on par with a Hollywood movie, isn't it?"

"I think it's just creepy…" Oowada-san gritted out.

"Yeah, yeah. Well then, everyone—please take the seat with your name written on it." We stood still for a moment. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" at his harsh, laughing command, we hurried to find our designated 'seat'. I found myself standing between Fujisaki-san and Hagakure-san. There were two portraits on the opposite side of the circle with large 'X's on them. One was a portrait of Maizono-san, the other was of Enoshima-san. For a moment, both grisly scenes flickered behind my eyes and I shook my head in an attempt to banish the images to a dark corner of my mind.

The atmosphere quickly grew oppressive, and the curtains opened upon our trial. Until the culprit was decided, until the 'applause' had sounded…this wouldn't end.

The first school trial…our decision upon life and death…had begun.

…

"Let's start with a simple explanation of our school trial! The result of the trial is determined by your own votes. If the correct culprit is chosen, they alone will be punished. However…if the wrong person is voted for…everyone _but_ the culprit will be punished. The culprit alone, having managed to fool everyone, will publicly graduate this school!" Monobear explained.

"Is the culprit…really one of us?" Naegi-san asked.

"Of course." Monobear snickered.

"Right! Everyone, close your eyes! Mr. Culprit, please raise your hand!" Ishimaru-san exclaimed.

"Are you retarded? There's no way they'll do that…" Oowada-san snapped.

"…Excuse me. Before we start debating, I have something I want to ask…" Kirigiri-san said. "What's the meaning of…these things?" she gestured at the two portraits.

"Isn't it sad, leaving your classmates out of the action just because they died? Friendship should surmount life and death!" Monobear exclaimed brightly.

"Surmount…life and…death!?" Yamada-san shrieked.

"If that's so…what about the empty seat?" Celes-san asked. "There are fifteen of us…why is there a seventeenth seat installed?"

"There isn't any deep meaning to it." Monobear shrugged. "This is simply a courtroom with a capacity of up to seventeen people. Well then, we should be finished with the preparations now. Let's start, already! I suggest you start with a summary of the case! Go on, let the debates begin!"

"Let's begin! The victim was Maizono Sayaka!" Ishimaru-san stated.

"…yes, we know that, right?" Hagakure-san muttered.

"The murder took place is Naegi's room." Togami-san said.

"In that room's shower, wasn't it?" Asahina-san asked.

"Maizono-san was…surely attacked when she was in the shower…and killed without even having time to resist…" Fujisaki-san said sadly.

"Wait a second, Fujisaki-san." Naegi-san objected. "Judging from the state of the room, there's no question a struggle took place."

"A struggle…? Between who?" Fujisaki-san asked.

"Between Maizono-san and the culprit, of course." Naegi-san replied factually.

"So... Maizono-san wasn't just suddenly attacked inside the shower room..." Fujisaki-san muttered.

"For now, let's assume she was attacked inside the room, and then escaped into the shower." Celes-san stated. "The culprit chased her, and killed her there."

"This is easily understood by looking at the evidence. There was no real need to explain it, was there." Togami-san said harshly.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"…so, let's continue." Hagakure-san said.

"We should tackle the murder weapon next." Oogami-san stated.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yamada-san agreed.

"What was the weapon that killed Maizono Sayaka?" Oogami-san asked.

"Some kind of blade that pierced her stomach…" Ishimaru-san mused. "That's the murder weapon! It's crystal clear!"

"So the culprit used a pocket knife, right? The f***er…" Oowada-san growled.

"No, that sharp object wasn't a pocket knife." Naegi-san corrected. "It was a kitchen knife."

"Huh? A kitchen knife…?"

"The knife set in the kitchen is missing one knife since the murder." Naegi-san confirmed.

"So that knife became the murder weapon."

"Aah... I guess that's what happened. The blade that stabbed that girl's stomach..." Oowada-san nodded. "When I look at it closely it really does look like a kitchen knife..."

"Okay, so we get that the weapon is a kitchen knife. But does that even matter?" Kuwata-san questioned. "I mean, we've already established Naegi is the culprit!"

I gritted my teeth. Even after what I had said earlier, they were still blaming him without any conclusive evidence.

"Y...yeah... The crime scene is Naegi's private room... Do we really need more proof than that...?" Fukawa-san asked.

Suddenly, instead of angry, I felt tired. For a moment, I felt like I was surrounded by idiots. I quickly banished those thoughts.

"Yes, you do." I said quietly. "Fukawa-san, haven't you ever seen one of those crime dramas on TV? They always make sure to at least have several pieces of _conclusive_ evidence before even trying to convict a suspect. It would be foolhardy to think that we could convict someone on a single piece of evidence when experts need several, _conclusive_ pieces of evidence to even think of accusing someone."

Naegi-san sent me a grateful look. I smiled back wanly in return. I felt very drained.

"Let's reach this conclusion only after we're done with the discussion. If we don't, this trial loses its meaning." Kirigiri-san agreed.

"But, I don't think it matters how much we discuss it. The conclusion won't change..." Kuwata-san muttered.

"No, I don't think that's the case. If we continue discussing, I'm sure we can reach a breakthrough." Kirigiri-san disagreed.

"Huh? A breakthrough?" Hagakure-san asked. Kirigiri-san didn't answer.

"Sure, a kitchen knife was the murder weapon." Kuwata-san repeated. "But does that even matter?"

"N...Naegi must have stolen it from the kitchen..." Fukawa-san said. "Stealthily, while no one was in the cafeteria..."

"Wait. It wasn't me who took that knife from the kitchen." Naegi-san refuted.

"N...next you're going to say you aren't the culprit... right? But you're all talk with nothing to support your claims...!"

"As are you, Fukawa-san." I snapped, my mood abruptly changing. I felt irritable with her idiocy and blindness to the reality of the fact that we needed to be objective in this, and not make judgments based upon little evidence. "Let him explain."

"What if I have a witness?" Naegi-san countered Fukawa-san's accusation. "Hey, Asahina-san…?"

"…eh?"

"I remember you said very clearly…that yesterday evening, while you were making yourself tea…all of the knives were still there, but that after you were finished and had gone to clean up…one of the knives was gone! Isn't that right, Asahina-san?" Naegi-san asked.

"Yeah…that's right…"

"Did I enter the kitchen during that time?"

"Um…I don't think so…"

"…'Think'?" Togami-san questioned.

"No, Naegi definitely didn't go into the kitchen. Definitely!" Asahina-san reaffirmed.

"The knife disappeared while Asahina-san was in the cafeteria, but at that time I was nowhere near the place...Therefore, it wasn't me who stole the knife!" Naegi-san concluded.

"S…so…what about this possibility? That swimming idiot over there is an accomplice to Naegi Makoto... and she's giving us false testimony..." Fukawa-san proposed. Asahina-san looked stricken.

"Swimming idiot…!? I mean, why am I an accomplice!?"

"As long as we're raising this possibility, I want to ask the stuffed bear something. If there is an accomplice to the murder, is that person also considered a culprit?" Togami-san asked.

"Well then, let me answer! I will not disallow anyone from assisting with a killing, but the only one who can "graduate" is the single culprit who actually carried out the murder." Monobear explained.

"In that case, it doesn't matter how much of a help you were, there is nothing to gain from being an accomplice..." Kirigiri-san mused thoughtfully.

"So I guess we don't have an accomplice after all..." Oowada-san muttered.

"But... the culprit didn't know this rule until just now..." Fujisaki-san stated.

"Aaah, this is bothersome! Really! There isn't one! This case has only one culprit!" Monobear exclaimed. "Oops...! I said too much...!"

"Anyway, I didn't enter the kitchen and didn't take any knife. Isn't this proof enough that I'm not the killer?!" Naegi-sa demanded.

"So... who stole that knife out of the kitchen...?" Fujisaki-san wondered.

It's possible it was Asahina-san herself. She was in the cafeteria, after all." Celes-san said. Asahina-san looked horrified.

"N...no, no! It wasn't me!" she denied.

"Is there anyone here who can prove it?" Yamada-san demanded.

"I can." Oogami-san stated.

"As can I." Every eye seemed to turn to me. "I was in the cafeteria yesterday evening making myself tea when Oogami-san and Asahina-san entered. I offered them tea and they accepted." I explained.

"Aha! How suspicious!" Yamada-san declared.

"How?" I questioned, confused.

"You have been defending Naegi-dono and saying that he is not the murderer when you were in a perfect position to steal the knife yourself!" Yamada-san concluded.

"W-what!? Y…you think I killed Maizono-san!?" I exclaimed, stunned.

"But she didn't!" Asahina-san defended me. "I ended up finishing my tea first and going to clean up, and that was when I found the knife missing! Asahi-chan didn't enter the kitchen until after that, and when I was in the kitchen while she was making the tea, the knife was still there!"

"So, what if Asahina-chi, The Ogre, or Asahi-chi slipped into the kitchen and took the knife when the others weren't paying attention?" Hagakure-san asked.

"No, that's not possible... I mean, um..." Asahina-san trailed off, embarrassed.

"Do you have any proof...!?" Oowada-san demanded.

"I spent the night in Asahina's room yesterday." Oogami-san stated.

"There was this weird video... and I got a little scared... I cried about it to Sakura-chan and she offered to keep me company through the night..." Asahina-san explained. "So... that gives both of us alibis, doesn't it!?"

"Isn't spending the night... against school rules...?" Fukawa-san asked.

"They only forbid sleeping outside the private rooms... There isn't any special restriction about sleeping in someone else's room..." Fujisaki-san mused. "So... there shouldn't be any problem..."

"Um, just to make double sure... by "Sakura-chan", you mean..." Kuwata-san asked.

"That is me." Oogami-san confirmed.

"...that's what I thought."

"There is definitely a problem! It's unwholesome! A boy and a girl... sleeping in the same room together...!" Ishimaru-san burst out, looking scandalized.

"I am a woman." Oogami-san corrected him.

"I…I'm very sorry…!" Ishimaru-san apologized, flushing bright red at his mistake.

"But what about her…?" Fukawa-san asked, pointing at me. "She could have…taken the k-knife while…the Ogre and the swimming idiot…weren't watching…!"

My mind flashed back to the previous evening, and abruptly I felt somewhat embarrassed instead of irritated. "A-ah, that's not possible…" I stammered, turning pink.

"Oh?" Yamada-san asked, daring me to explain.

"Ah, w-well, y-you see…" I stammered, feeling hot with embarrassment. Asahina-san thankfully began to explain.

"Ah, well, we kind of crowded her and plied her with a bunch of questions…I was really curious about her skill, and I kept asking and asking stuff. So she wouldn't have had a chance; I was constantly asking her and Sakura-chan things about their skills, and Asahi-chan even asked me a few questions!"

"S-So, you see, I d-didn't really have a-a ch-chance…" I finished, feeling extremely shy and uncomfortable.

"But if it wasn't any of you who took the knife, we run out of possibilities..." Celes-san mused.

"No. There is still one possibility left. Isn't that so, Asahina...?" Oogami-san stated. I blinked, and nodded. I had forgotten…

"Actually, when we were at the cafeteria there was one other person who came in..." Asahina-san explained.

"Why is this the first time we're hearing this!?" Togami-san demanded.

"Because... that person... is no longer with us..." Asahina-san trailed off. Everyone was silent, stunned by this turn of events. Celes-san sought out my gaze and I looked away from her piercing red eyes. "It was Maizono Sayaka-chan... The girl who ended up dead... came into the cafeteria."

…

_If we catch a criminal,_

_When we catch a criminal, _

_There's nothing we can do…_

_But play cops and robbers…!_

_Cops and Robbers!_

**/End.\**

**Alright, the trial turned out to be longer than I expected, so it's being split into two parts. Next chapter will feature the end of the trial and the execution. Also, this chapter ended at about 2,750 words on twelve pages on Microsoft Word. Whew…**

**One last thing before I end this: there is an explanation for Asahi's strangeness by way of her moods. Just think of everything that has just come crashing down on her in one day—I think that's a pretty good reason for being a bit emotionally unstable. **

**Anyways, see you next chapter!**

**~Happy Camper27**


End file.
